


An Opportunity to Go to the Moon

by GimletRue



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Comedy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimletRue/pseuds/GimletRue
Summary: Minjoo loves a lot of things. She loves cracking corny jokes; she loves being cheerful; and most importantly, she absolutely loves the moon.Saying that Minjoo has an obvious obsession with the moon would be an understatement. In the most literal way possible, she loves the moon. Back in high school, she would always say that she wants to be an astronaut. Chaewon would make fun of her everytime, but she has always been serious about pursuing astronomy. Meanwhile, Chaewon does not know what she wants to do in life.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	An Opportunity to Go to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song An Opportunity to Go to the Moon by Reese Lansangan. Here's another 2kim story. No more angst this time, let's be happy. Have fun reading! Happy New Year~

_I'm gonna move to the moon_

_I'm leaving everyone soon_

_But before I do_

_I gotta see you_

* * *

* * *

A small smile adorns Chaewon’s face as she briefly pauses before entering the cozy coffee shop situated along the busy streets of Seoul. She has never liked attending reunions, but she knows that this one is different. Waves of nostalgia washes over her as the scent of coffee lingers in the atmosphere. Familiar faces she has not seen for years turns up along hundreds of precious memories she has spent with them. Albeit everyone looks a bit different, a bit more experienced, and a bit more matured; she knows that they are still the same people she has once considered her home. 

It has been years, five years to be exact. 

Five years since she has left her country, her family, her friends, her everything, in pursuit of an uncertain path. No one has expected Chaewon to disappear days after high school graduation; no warnings beforehand and certainly no explanations. Her friends have always pegged her as someone carefree, yet not to an extent of just impulsively leaving. 

The indistinct chattering of people who seems to be busy catching up with each other stops as their eyes widen at the sight of their friend, whom they have not seen for a long time. Rush of footfalls hits the wooden floor of the café as some of them rush to Chaewon, engulfing her into an embrace. 

**“Ya! Where the hell have you been?!”** A girl with a pouty lip loudly shouts, making Chaewon cover her ears in fear of bursting her eardrums. 

**“Yena, please do me a favor and lower your voice. Spare my ears, duck.”** Chaewon playfully shoves her and the rest of the girls laugh at the exchange, despite fully understanding Yena’s whining. 

They all know that Yena is Chaewon’s best friend, yet Yena was just as clueless as everyone when Chaewon disappeared five years ago. They have all spent their final year of high school together, yet it seems like no one really knows what is going on inside Chaewon’s mind. Of course, they were mad and sad for what Chaewon has done; but for now, they would rather enjoy the fact that their friend is back. 

**“Welcome home, Chaewon.”** The girl who is smaller than Chaewon by a few centimeters ruffles Chaewon’s hair. 

**“It’s good to be back, Eunbi-unnie.”** Chaewon utters as she gazes around the place, finding neatly aligned tables that could accommodate twelve persons. She quietly starts making a head-count on her mind. She frowns as she realizes that there is a missing person. The frown does not escape Eunbi’s observant eyes, making her smirk; for she exactly knows the cause of it. 

**“Looking for someone?”** Eunbi whispers, instantly catching Chaewon’s attention. Chaewon rolls her eyes, wanting to deny the older girl’s accusation; but a familiar voice interrupts them. 

**“What’s with the noise? I just had to take a call-"**

**“Kim Minjoo.”** Chaewon smiles. 

* * *

* * *

_Murmuring and playful banters of students filled the hallways of Enozi High. It was the beginning of senior year, everyone was excited to know what lies ahead them on their last year at school._

_Enozi High has an unusual system of shuffling the students every year, and Chaewon became a victim of it this year. Seeing the list of students, her face contorted in disappointment as she was unfortunately separated from her usual group of friends. She just sighed and texted her friends about her misfortune, although she was sure that they would still hang out and eat together during break times anyway._

_With the loud music blasting on her ears, Chaewon continued on her way and searched for her room nonchalantly. Not wanting to appear intimidating or rude, Chaewon removed her earphones before entering. She briefly greeted the new faces whom she would have to be with for the rest of the school year, then proceeded to searching for her seat._

_Just like any school, their class has a typical way of sorting the students' sits alphabetically. She learned that her assigned seat was located beside a person who has the same surname as hers. She was a bit baffled, yet remained indifferent about it._

_The surname Kim has always been one of the most common surnames in Korea, so Chaewon did not think much about it. She simply dismissed the girl named "Kim Minjoo" as another one of those millions of Kims out there living in their country. Nothing more, nothing less._

_**"Hi seatmate, I'm Kim Minjoo."** Minjoo cheerfully introduced herself, as she sat on the chair beside Chaewon. _

_**"Hello, I'm Kim Chaewon."** Chaewon offered a smile which was immediately reciprocated by the other girl. _

_**"Ah, I have a joke!"** Minjoo exclaimed as she expectantly looked at Chaewon. Chaewon was confused, but she just nodded. The other girl took it as a sign to continue with her said joke. _

**_"What do you call a pretty fermented radish?"_ **

_**"What?"** Chaewon was baffled with the random question and she was thinking that perhaps, talking to her seatmate was not the best idea. _

_**"Of course, it's KimChae!"** Minjoo laughed at her own joke and Chaewon just confusedly stared at her. _

_**"Uhm you know, fermented cabbage and radish is called kimchi, then you're pretty and you're Kim Chaewon, so KimChae."** Upon seeing confusion etched all over Chaewon's face, Minjoo tried to explain her joke. She blushed furiously upon realizing that she just basically blurted that Chaewon is pretty. (She completely forgot the "fermented" part.) _

_**"Thank you for calling me pretty, but fermented, really?"** Chaewon chuckled as Minjoo visibly panicked, thinking that she must have offended Chaewon. _

**_"Ah no, I'm sorry. It's just that I really think you're beautiful and I really have this habit of cracking jokes. My friends say that my jokes tend to be corny, but yeah. Have I already mentioned that you're very pretty? I mean, my point is you are very very pretty, wait no, I mean yes, but-"_ **

**_"You are rambling."_ **

_**"I'm sorry."** Embarassed, Minjoo looked down after apologizing, expecting Chaewon to be mad at her. On the contrary, Chaewon could not help but laugh at the other girl. _

_**"It's alright, and I'm not offended. Thank you, you're also pretty."** Chaewon uttered and she somehow wanted to pat herself for bravely complimenting the other girl. _

_**"Ah, thanks, but you're still prettier."** Minjoo quietly murmured the last part of her statement, but Chaewon heard it nonetheless. _

_**"By the way, you look familiar!"** Minjoo pointed out, she squinted her eyes as she tried to remember where she has seen the girl before. _

_**"One second, you call me a fermented cabbage, another second, you call me pretty, then on the next one, you tell me such a cliché pick-up line?"** Chaewon found the girl's reaction amusing to watch, so she felt like teasing her further. The tips of Minjoo's ears visibly heating up, her cheeks turning into an even deeper shade of pink. (If that was even possible.) _

_**"Ah, no-"** Before Minjoo could finish her statement, another person joined their conversation. _

_**"Ya, Minjoo, since when did you become a confident gay?"** A girl with a husky voice and a long hair, adorning a full bangs, playfully asked Minjoo. _

_**"Yuri-ya. Stop making fun of me."** Minjoo whined as the girl named Yuri walked closer to their seats. _

_Yuri introduced herself to Chaewon, saying that she has been friends with Minjoo since their freshman year alongsides several girls who were placed on different classes. Yuri and Chaewon have started conversing naturally, as if they have known each other for years. They were asking each other some questions like their sections last year, their group of friends, their expectations for this year, etc. Minjoo silently stared at them, thinking deeply about something. Few minutes passed, Minju looked back and forth between the two girls._

_" **Ah, you two look like each other! I bet you could easily pass off as sisters!"** Minjoo exclaimed, catching the attention of the two. _

_**"Really, that's what you've been pondering about all this time?"** Yuri and Chaewon fell into a laughing fit, because of Minjoo's randomness. Minjoo just tilted her head in confusion, wondering if she has said something funny. _

_Yuri and Chaewon continued teasing Minjoo, marking the beginning of friendship between the three of them. Chaewon low-key thought that maybe, being separated from her friends this year is not that bad._

_Days passed by, Chaewon has also gotten close with several classmates whom she has introduced to her own set of friends. Eventually, they have turned into a big group of twelve friends who always hang out and eat together during break times. Some were fellow senior students like them, while some belonged to the lower years; yet they have somehow befriended them through different circumstances. Due to the large number of people, it was undoubtedly chaotic; but fun nonetheless._

_Out of everyone Chaewon has met this year, she was fascinated by a certain girl. Of course, Chaewon would never admit it, but she had always found herself observing the other Kim. The way she tilts her head whenever she failed to comprehend something, the way she clumsily taps her pen on the table whenever she was bored, the way she softly hums random songs whenever she was focused at something, those little things that Chaewon could not help but notice. Her little habits, her quirks, Kim Chaewon appreciated them. Some might say that Chaewon was being a creep, observing everything Minjoo does; but in her defense, it was not intentional. (Or, at least she wanted to believe that it was not.)_

_She was unquestionably captivated and mystified by Kim Minjoo's existence._

  
  


* * *

_On a mundane afternoon self-study session, Minjoo started talking about one of her random ideas to Chaewon again._

**_"KimChae?"_ **

**_"Kim?"_ **

_**"The moon is very pretty."** Minjoo started off, her eyes seemingly sparkling with amusement. _

_**"Kim, are you sick? It's not even night time yet. You should be complimenting the blazing sun instead."** Chaewon giggled, fondly looking at the other girl. _

_**"I want to be an astronaut."** Minjoo admitted, ardently staring at Chaewon. Chaewon tried her best to remain meek, but she could not stop the laughter bubbling on her chest. _

_**"Kim, don't worry I've also wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid! You'd eventually get over it."** Chaewon patted Minjoo's shoulder, as the other girl pouted. _

_**"But I'm serious. You see, the moon is really a masterpiece. It represents the continuous cycle of life, changes, phases and other things. We live in a world where change is the only thing constant; but amidst everything, the moon remains unfazed."** Minjoo started explaining, she knew she was rambling again; but talking about the moon is something she deemed necessary at the moment. _

_**"I know that what I'm saying is random, but I'm serious. I know going to the moon might be impossible, I accept that. I'm fine with being able to study about the moon, be near the atmosphere, then perhaps having a star named after me."** Chaewon was surprised with how serious Minjoo sounded. She wanted to make fun of her as usual, but she could not. _

_**"People always tell us to set our goals high, yours are literally high! Kim, we're talking about outer space here. I'm not sure if that's dumb or amazing."** Despite being engrossed with their conversation, Chaewon was also mindlessly doodling on her desk. She knew vandalism was not nice, but she unconsciously let her pen makes doodles of moon and stars. _

**_"Well, they always tell us to dream high! That's what I'm doing, dreaming very very very high!"_ **

__   
  


* * *

_On Minjoo's birthday, Chaewon gifted her a keychain of a moon and a star._

_**"I can't give you a real star, but here. I'm naming this star 'thirdy'. I'd be Kim the first, you're Kim the second, and this is Kim the third; a star named after you."** Chaewon grinned, handing her gift to the other girl. _

_**"Fine, I should start small. This will do for now."** Minjoo joked and gratefully accepted the gift, hugging Chaewon as she promised to treasure it. _

_Although Chaewon would always make fun of Minjoo's dream, she secretly found it impressive. Minjoo was determined and passionate about what she wanted._

_Heck, Chaewon was not even sure of what she wanted in her life._

_They were both Kims, yet they were polar opposites. One knew what exactly she planned to do in life, she was set to attain great things on a higher place; may it be literal or not._

_Meanwhile, the other Kim is too carefree with her life, she neither had any aspiration nor ambition at all._

_It was as if they were in the same building, yet on different floors._

_Chaewon wondered._

_She kept on wondering whether their path would eventually cross. She kept on wondering if she would ever be able to catch up with the other Kim._

_Minjoo wanted to go to the moon, and Chaewon is Chaewon. Good ol' Chaewon who wanted to do nothing in life. At times like this, she questioned herself whether she would ever find something she could feel passionate about._

_Something that could make her forget about her doubts and just go for it._

_Something that could make her endlessly talk about with so much affection, just like the way Minjoo talked about the moon._

  
  


_And maybe, she did find it._

  
  


* * *

_It happened on a Monday morning, some time around December. Winter term has started, Kim Chaewon woke up before her alarm went off, making her arrived at school earlier than usual. Chaewon pulled her jacket closer to her body as the winter breeze blew across the empty halls of Enozi High._

_During these cold Mornings, students tend to sleep in more. That was probably why Chaewon seemed to be the first student arriving at school. She slowly walked pass the empty classrooms, taking in the peaceful atmosphere._

_Unsurprisingly, a vacant classroom welcomed Chaewon as she opened the wooden door. She deeply sighed, playing the hems of her black hoodie. Reaching her seat, she listlessly traced the tiny marks and scratches on her desk. The corner of her lips tugged upwards as she saw doodles of the stars and the moon. She laughed, thinking about how much of an influence a certain moon enthusiast had over her._

_**"Are you vandalizing again?"** Recognizing the sweet voice she was too accustomed with, Chaewon brightly greeted her new company. _

_**"Good Morning, Kim. I didn't know you play?"** Chaewon curiously asked, her eyes pointed towards the guitar case Minjoo was carrying. _

_**"Surprise! I do! Want me to play you?"** Realizing what she just said, Minjoo's eyes widened and panick washed over her face. _

_**"Wait, that's not what I've meant. I mean, I could play, the guitar, not THAT kind of play, but yeah. I don't support infidelity! You get it, right?"** Minjoo started to ramble, making Chaewon laugh. Nowadays, Chaewon found herself laughing more than usual. Maybe because of a certain Kim who has a tendency to ramble; nonetheless, Chaewon found it charming. _

_**"You mean you would play for me? It would be an honor, your highness."** Chaewon stood up, bowing to Minjoo dramatically as if she was graced by a royalty's presence. (Maybe, she was.) Minjoo chuckled and started tuning her guitar. _

_As Minjoo started playing and singing along a song Chaewon was unaccustomed with, Chaewon was mesmerized._

* * *

_I'm gonna move to the moon_

_I'm leaving everyone soon_

_But before I do_

_I gotta see you_

_I'm bidding the earth farewell_

_For better or worse, I can't tell_

_Oh, but once I flee_

_The moon will finally belong to me_

* * *

_A song dedicated to the moon, but that moment depicted the stars._

_Shooting stars._

_A shooting star, approaching, heating up, glowing and moving through the atmosphere._

_Shooting stars are constantly occuring, even during daylight; invisible to humans' eyes. As the night gets darker, shooting stars become more prominent, more visible, more fascinating._

_Minjoo, the self-declared space expert would insist on calling shooting stars "meteors", but Chaewon would not care. Not when an entire Kim Minjoo was in front of her, singing and looking beautiful as she has always been._

_Maybe they were among the thousands of shooting stars that remained unnoticed on that cold winter morning._

_Falling._

_**"Woah, Kim."** Chaewon applauded, stood and continued hyping up Minjoo's singing as she finished. _

_**"Any thoughts on becoming a singer? I bet you'd earn a lot. Want me to be your manager?"** Chaewon teased, successfully putting a bashful smile on Minjoo's lips. _

_**"Thanks, manager Kimchae. How shall we divide the profit then? Does 80-20 work for you?"** Minjoo replied, putting back her guitar on its case then carefully leaning it on the wall. _

_**"Stingy. Why do you even want to be an astronaut when you have such talent? Why do you like the moon so much?"** Chaewon walked towards the board, taking the chalk and she started making random sketches. Minjoo followed. _

_**"You know how reaching the stars are used as a metaphor for one's dreams? That's cliché, so I prefer the moon. It just so happened that I mean it in the most literal way."** Minjoo making her own masterpiece at the board, chortled at her silly drawings, contrasting Chaewon's detailed ones. _

**_"Kimchae, do you mind sharing with me the definition of your moon?"_ **

_**"Kim, I'm not like you. I honestly have no idea what I want, I'd probably just wing it and go for whatever I feel like."** Chaewon answered, a troubled expression surfacing for a split second, which was not overlooked by the other girl. _

_**"Uhm I'm confused?"** Minjoo, with a slight tilt of head and a puzzled expression, questioned Chaewon. _

**_"Hmm?"_ **

_**"It's just that I've always thought you would be an artist. You always vadalize your desk; which I don't support, but it's pretty. And you almost never listen to lectures since you're always busy sketching? I mean look."** Minjoo gestured at Chaewon's sketches at the board. _

_**"You think my scribbling would take me somewhere?"** Chaewon laughed in disbelief, as Minjoo kept staring at her. _

**_"Obviously, yes?"_ **

**_"You make it sound so easy."_ **

**_"Well, you're making it sound so impossible."_ **

_**"Because it is impossible."** Chaewon snickered, taking the chalk eraser and started getting rid of their scribbles. _

_**"I think it's still more realistic than going to the moon though?"** Minjoo beamed, making Chaewon smile softly at the other's hopefulness. _

**_"Let's make sure to reach the moon then."_ **

* * *

* * *

**"Kimchae."** Minjoo fondly addresses Chaewon, the same way she has done countless times before. 

Minjoo, the person who has unknowingly made so much impact on her life, standing in front of her again. 

The previous years devoid of communication might have taken a toll between them, but it is something they could leniently brush aside for now. Something they would rather not dwell with, not when they are finally standing few meters away from each other again. 

Minjoo softly smiles as she hugs Chaewon; putting the other girl at ease, coping with the weight of facing the woman who has inspired her to be the person she is today. Each other's familiar presence reminds them of precious memories spent in Enozi High. Series of random conversations along empty halls and empty classrooms, opposing to their hearts that have remained full during those times 

**"I know you've missed me, Kim. Don't cry."** Chaewon teases, ruffling Minjoo's hair. The other girl's forehead furrows, a small frown forming on her face. 

**"You should have at least called frequently, mobile phones exist for a reason!"** Minjoo whines, letting go of their embrace, glaring at Chaewon who quickly averts her eyes. 

**"I just didn't want to disturb you and ᴵᶠ ᴵ ʰᵉᵃʳ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵛᵒᶦᶜᵉ ᴵ ᵐᶦᵍʰᵗ ᶦᵐᵐᵉᵈᶦᵃᵗᵉˡʸ ᶠˡʸ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ ʰᵒᵐᵉ."** Chaewon timidly replies, her voice barely audible at the latter half of her answer. 

**"What?"**

**"I said I didn't miss your corny jokes."** Chaewon quickly blurts, making their other friends laugh at the exchange. 

**"As much as I appreciate the 2kim content, take a sit first before Hyewon finishes all the food. Kwangbae, stop-"** Yena slaps Hyewon's hand as she reaches out for another slice of cake. 

**"But they are making me feel more single than I already am! At least food is here for me."** Hyewon grumbles, swatting away Yena's hands as she continues filling her mouth with various sweets. 

**"Maybe if you stop being dense and date Eunbi-unnie."** Yena bickers, Minjoo and Chaewon sit besides their other friends, giggling as they continue catching up with others. 

**"Yes, maybe if you date me."** Eunbi, suddenly utters without any hesitation, making everyone gasp upon the sudden declaration. Hyewon chokes, her eyes widens as she continuously coughs. 

Eunbi has been trying to subtly woo Hyewon through her affectionate actions for years, but it seems like being subtle is never enough for someone as dense as the other girl. Chaewon grins, remembering how many times she had to withstand the older girl's frustrated rants because Hyewon pays more attention to food than to any of her efforts. Chaewon has told her countless times to just directly tell the other girl, but Eunbi insists that she is afraid to be rejected. Chaewon assures her that it would be fine, even suggesting that giving hundred takoyakis to Hyewon would automatically yield a positive result; but Eunbi still argues. 

_**"You might not understand since Minjoo obviously likes you even if you've ditched her."** Eunbi said on one of their phone calls after Chaewon left the country. Chaewon did not bother answering back, even though the older girl could not see her expression, she just smiled. A wistful smile, bearing so much unshared stories. _

Eunbi's bold and direct profession of love has made the other girls tease them. They start clowning Eunbi and Hyewon, making the latter blush and continuously munches more food. Chaos ensues. 

At the other end of the table, Minjoo and Chaewon laugh along the playful banters their friends are currently engaged in. They have not seen each other for years, satisfied with phone calls that would not even last an hour due to their busy lives. The last time they have all met, they were mere teenagers laughing and enjoying each other's company; not minding the uncertain future lying ahead them. Now, they are young adults; maybe still uncertain, but are matured enough to bravely face the uncertainties. Chaewon gazes at the chaos happening as laughter fills the small café, familiar noise signifying home. 

Perhaps, it reminds her of five years ago. 

Minjoo sits beside her, just like she always did. During those times wherein lectures were seemingly unending, a small movement of the head is all it takes for Chaewon to meet Minjoo's gaze who oddly likes staring at her direction; probably engrossed with what is happening outside the window. Minjoo would smile, reaching for the other Kim's hand as swarm of butterflies starts filling Chaewon's stomache. Chaewon would insist that maybe she has eaten something weird during breakfast, but she knows that she should blame the warmth radiating from Minjoo's hand. 

'Kimchae', Minjoo would always scribble at her hand, then adding a cute little heart beside it. Chaewon would complain, then insists on also scribbling at Minjoo's hand as revenge. Minjoo does not mind, she loves it every time. She would even suggest that Chaewon should include her signature, so she could take a picture of it; keeping it for future use when the other girl becomes a famous artist. (And she did secretly take pictures of those scribbles, considering them part of her valued possessions.) 

They have spent hours talking, laughing and reminiscing precious memories. They are all aware that it is impossible to regain the five years that had passed, but they know that it would not matter. They still have no idea as to why Chaewon has suddenly disappeared, but they are willing to wait until the girl is ready to talk about it. They have waited five years for her, and they would not mind waiting for more. Especially not now, because this time their friend is here. Albeit still skeptical in talking about it, at least she is here; and they would never let her run away again. 

Or even if she does run away, they all trust Minjoo would chase her. 

They know she would, she certainly would. 

* * *

Everyone bid goodbye as they exit the café, promising to meet up again soon. The rest of the girls left, leaving Minjoo and Chaewon alone. They have all given various excuses, but Chaewon knows that they are purposely doing this. Of course, Chaewon knows. 

_No more running away, I guess._

**"Kimchae, would you mind going somewhere with me?"** Minjoo carefully asks, disrupting Chaewon's thread of thoughts. 

**"Sure."** She nods, standing up and releasing a nervous sigh. Then, they exit the café with Minjoo leading the way. The streets look a bit different, but Chaewon knows exactly where they are going. 

* * *

* * *

_**"Kimchae, I have something to tell you."** It was the day after their high school graduation when Minjoo called Chaewon and asked her to meet up at the park near the coffee shop they frequently visit. _

_**"Kim! We just graduated yesterday then you're already missing me? Do you love your seatmate that much?"** Chaewon happily greets Minjoo, teasing her; but instead of the usual snarky remark, Minjoo gave an unexpected answer. _

**_"Yes. Kimchae, I love you."_ **

_**"Oh, you've gotten better at making those type of jokes now."** Chaewon replied, her face stiffened as she noticed Minjoo's unfaltering determined expression; making her realize the seriousness of the situation. _

_**"I love you more than the moon. Kim Chaewon, I love you."** Minjoo answered, a sincere smile adorning her lips as she fondly looked at Chaewon with eyes brimming with affection. _

_It would be an understatement to say that Chaewon was shocked. She was utterly surprised and confused with Minjoo's words. She knew she liked the other girl, but she has always thought that it was unrequited; yet here she was, bravely professing her love._

_**"Thanks?"** Chaewon blurted out in confusion, her eyebrows creasing as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Minjoo remained quiet, heat starting to grow in her cheeks as she waited for further reply from Chaewon. (Which has never come.) _

_Chaewon has gotten too accustomed with the idea that she liked Minjoo. She thought of confessing to Minjoo before, but she has never entertained the possibility that the other girl might like her back, let alone confess to her first. She was too busy admiring Minjoo that she never noticed the way the other girl looked at her._

_She has always been looking at her._

_During classes, Minjoo liked listlessly looking outside the classroom, but not as much as she liked staring at the girl seated beside her. She was not engrossed with what was happening outside the window, she was engrossed with the person beside her._

_Chaewon did not know that. She also did not know how to respond, but she knew she was afraid. She was afraid of what may happen, she was afraid that maybe it would be too much for her._

_Kim Minjoo has always been too much. She was too pretty, too kind, too bright, too determined, too hopeful, too perfect; and she was afraid to ruin that. She was just stupid Chaewon who could never keep up with someone as great as Minjoo. In other words, she was a stupid coward._

_So, stupid Chaewon ran away._

* * *

* * *

As the sun grows closer to the horizon, varying hues of red and orange surfaces, casting shadows as dusk slowly approaches. The smiliar peaceful atmosphere from back then brings back memories of what has happened, reminding Chaewon of her questionable actions. She closes her eyes in attempt to clear her mind, driving away the thoughts gnawing at her being. She opens them just as quick when the familiar song she has not heard for years, fills the air. 

* * *

_Is it too late to come by your window?_

_'Cause I just have you on my mind_

_I'm making more room here inside of my rocket_

_Maybe you wanna go with me_

_I'm breaking through atmosphere_

_Too different from everyone here_

_But before I do_

_I gotta find you_

_I'm bidding the earth farewell_

_For better or worse, I can't tell_

_Oh, but once I flee_

_The moon will finally belong to me._

* * *

Upon hearing Minjoo's soothing voice, the thoughts and endless what ifs that have been plaguing Chaewon's mind ceased. Minjoo smiles knowingly, playfully winking at Chaewon. 

**"Kim, have you reached the moon?"** Chaewon queries, Minjoo shakes her head in disapproval. 

**"No. I graduated Political Science last year. I might start taking up law proper this year, but who knows?"** Minjoo's answer surprises Chaewon. Seeing that the other girl is having a hard time responding, Minjoo continues. 

**"Very random, right? I know, but I've grown to like it. Atty. Kim would sound dope, wouldn't it?"** Minjoo smugly fixes her coat, making Chaewon laugh at the playful action. 

**"Are you that worried that our crazy friends might end up in jail? Yena would certainly need you."** Chaewon jokes as she sits at one of the benches, tapping the space beside her, motioning Minjoo to join her. 

**"What about you? Have you reached the moon?"** Minjoo asks, rummaging the things on her bag as she searches for a pen. 

**"Yeah, sort of. I've majored in art overseas then made a decent reputation somehow."** Chaewon smiles as Minjoo ask for her hand the same way she has always done years ago. 

**"Sort of?? Why just sort of?"** Minjoo curiously asks, as she removes the cap of her pen then starts scribbling someting at Chaewon's hand. 

**"Why do you think I left five years ago?"** Minjoo momentarily stops upon hearing Chaewon's question. 

**"Because I've stupidly confessed and you're too kind to reject me."** Minjoo smiles without any hint of bitterness; she has blamed herself for a period time, but she has realized that she could no longer do anything about it. 

**"On that day, you've sent everyone messages that you're suddenly leaving. You left the very next day. You didn't have to be so dramatic about it, you should have just rejected me and get over it, silly."** Minjoo whines as she let go of the other girl's hand. Chaewon smiles as she reads the familiar scribble of her nickname 'Kimchae' with a small heart beside it. 

**"I do admit that I've left earlier than my plan; but even if you didn't confess, I would have still left. We've promised each other to reach the moon, right? I've chased mine."** Chaewon takes the pen from Minjoo, pausing for a while to think of what she wants to draw. 

**"Hey, if I tell you that I still love you, would your answer be different?"** Minjoo shyly asks, her eyes avoiding Chaewon's as she patiently waits for an answer. 

**"No, my answer would remain the same."** Chaewon answers, a glint of sadness surfacing over Minjoo's face. Chaewon reaches for the other girl's hand as she starts scribbling on it. Minjoo would have been normally happy with the contact, but she just kept staring at the ground. 

**"Remember when you've played a song for me back in high school? That day, I've found out what I wanted to do."** Chaewon fondly recalls of that beautiful moment, Minjoo responds silently. 

**"That you've wanted to be an artist?"** Minjoo quietly asks, still refusing to look at the other girl. Chaewon gives back her pen, which Minjoo just simply discarded to her bag. 

**"No. That day, I've found out that I wouldn't mind spending a lifetime with you. I love you, Kim."** Minjoo quickly looks at Chaewon, checking if she has actually heard her correctly. Instead of responding, Chaewon leans in, resting her forehead against hers. Her eyes staring at the girl she deeply loves, she casts her gaze down to the other girl's lips as she moves closer; briefly stopping, seeking Minjoo's eyes for permission. Minjoo nods, then Chaewon gently leans in and connects their lips, softly kissing her. They could not help but smile at the kiss. 

Chaewon remembers the feeling she had on that cold winter morning when Minjoo sang for her in that empty classroom. The childish metaphors she has come up with, comparing herself to shooting stars. 

Falling. 

Minjoo, the person she wants to spend her life with, happens to be a space enthusiast. Of course, they have talked about meteors before. Chaewon has never completely understood it, but maybe she does now. 

Most meteors remain unnoticed, they burn up in the atmosphere before they could even reach the ground. As dramatic as it sounds, it is comparable to a love that could have been the most beautiful love story, yet it ends before it could even start. 

However, sometimes a meteor would be big enough; capable of surviving the unimaginable heat of the atmosphere. Sometimes, a meteor would be lucky enough to reach the earth's surface. Those lucky ones are what science would refer as 'meteorites'. 

_Their love story is indeed one of those lucky ones._

Minjoo and Chaewon hold hands as they watch the sunset together. 

Sunsets are commonly equated to sad things, but not for them. 

_This sunset is undoubtedly a happy one._

Minjoo smiles as she reads what Chaewon has written earlier on her hand. 

**_☪ Kim, let's go to the moon together._ **

-fin. 

  
  


(:


End file.
